It is often inconvenient to store bars of spices, potato chips, etc., particularly once the bags have been opened. Such bars are often stored in drawers or on shelves, and this arrangement can be rather messy and disorganized. Furthermore, once the bags have been opened, the contents thereof may not only be spilt but may also deteriorate from exposure to the atmosphere.
It is known to seal bars of potato chips with a spring loaded clip. However, the problem of convenient storage is not solved in this way.
It is also known to store various articles by suspending them in a radial formation. For example, Canadian Patent No. 56,086 (McIntyre) teaches a wardrobe in which clothes may be suspended radially from hooks attached to a suspended rotatable rack.
Canadian Patent No. 76,740 (Edwards) teaches a suspended rotatable broom holder from which brooms may be suspended in radial tows from pairs of horizontal parallel arms.
Canadian Patent No. 190,562 (Nief) teaches a suspended clothes drier from which clothes may be suspended radially from horizontal arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,014 (Tuttle) teaches a suspended rotatable clothes drier from which clothes may be suspended radially from horizontal arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,715 (Traumuller) teaches a rotatable cup or article supporting device. The device is, essentially, a plate or disk designed to be rotatably mounted at its centre beneath a horizontal support such as a shelf, the articles being suspended from hooks attached to the underside of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,927 (Haley) teaches a suspended rack from which belts are suspended from loops, and ties are suspended from annular friction clamps.
None of the above patents discloses an apparatus suitable for storing opened bags of spices, potato chips, etc., and for keeping the contents thereof fresh. I have found, however, that the problems of storage and sealing can be solved by providing a rack for suspending and sealing bags. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a rack for suspending and sealing bags, comprising: a plurality of horizontal clamping means adapted to suspend and to seal bags; and support means adapted to support said clamping means above a ground surface.